Si on m'avait dit
by Hisokaren
Summary: Et si on avait vraiment dit à Draco Malfoy qu'il tomberais fou amoureux d'Harry Potter, qu'il lui ferait l'amour et qu'il se marierait avec lui, que ferait le prince des Serpentard ?


_Auteuse _: Moua ! n.n...

_Titre _: Si on m'avait dit...

_Base _: Harry Potter et la chanson de Gage « Je t'aime quand même »

_Résumé _: Et si un jour on avait vraiment dit à Draco Malfoy qu'il tomberait fou amoureux d'Harry Potter, qu'il lui ferait l'amour et qu'il se marierait avec lui, que ferait le prince des Serpentard ?

_Genre _: **Yaoï, SLASH DONC PAS D'HOMOPHOBES, Romance – Drama.**

_Couple _: **HPDM **

_Disclaimer _: Appartiennent à JKR n.n et la chanson est à Gage.

_Statu _: **OS (court pour une fois n.n...)**

_Rating _: **M**

_Note _:

Bonjours tout le monde !

Dans beaucoup de fiction, nous lisons régulièrement la phrase « Si on m'avait dit... ». Un soir de lecture, je suis tombée sur une fiction où rebelote, la phrase apparaissait et c'est là que je me suis dit : « Tiens, et si on avait vraiment dit à Draco qu'il tomberait amoureux d'Harry, que se passerait-il ? ».

Je vous présente donc une fiction clichée, à l'image même de la phrase que l'on revoit souvent ! Ne vous étonnez donc pas.

Bon, sur ce, il ne me reste qu'à vous souhaiter une agréable lecture en ma compagnie !

_**VIF D'OR **_: Ma belle, il faudra t'habituer au fait que je te remercie à chaque fois lol. Tu fais du bon boulot ! Merci n.n...

_**SI ON M'AVAIT DIT... **_

_« Tu verras Draco, un jour tu tomberas amoureux d'Harry, tu lui feras l'amour, tu te marieras avec lui et... »_

_« Il en aura le cœur brisé ! »_

_« Et pourquoi ça, Potter ? »_

_« Tout simplement parce que je ne tomberai jamais amoureux de toi, Malfoy. Voilà pourquoi... »_

**HPDMHPDMHPDM**

**Ça fait des nuits que je ne dors plus**

**Ça doit faire des vies, que je ne survis plus**

**Et ça m'épuise d'être avec toi**

**Et pourtant je reste c'est à croire que j'aime ça !**

**Tu me tues**

**Chaque fois tu me laisses et que je veux te suivre**

**C'est tout vu**

**Faut que je reste loin de toi si je veux survivre**

**Dis-moi m'aimerais-tu**

**Un peu plus si un jour je cessais de vivre?**

**C'est dément je sais mais dis-le moi car j'y penserai..**

C'était la quatrième fois cette semaine qu'il découchait.

Il était assis à une table tout au fond de la salle sombre, d'où ne perçaient que trois rais de lumière bleue, éclairant à peine l'ensemble du bar. L'ambiance était sobre, calme, presque sinistre. Seul un petit filet de musique troublait le silence alcoolisé de cette atmosphère étouffante.

Quelques hommes se tenaient au bar, buvant chope sur chope, fond de verre sur fond de verre ne faisant qu'un vingt-deux de leur boisson amère et brûlante (_**NdVif **__: faire un 22, ça veut dire quoi ? __**Ndla **__: Ca veut dire avaler d'une traite le contenu de son verre lol_). D'autres encore étaient à leur table, seuls ou bien accompagnés, se saoulant désespérément, sans parler, sans éclat de rire, sans conviction, ne soutenant qu'un rythme, celui de se dégraisser le gosier comme on le disait au Texas.

Évidemment dans le Lot, il y en avait bien un ou deux qui se décidaient à profiter un peu de l'ambiance caustique de ce lieu rustique. Ils dansaient plus ou moins langoureusement, se frottant les uns contre les autres au rythme d'un vieux disque de Jazz que le barman avait sûrement trouvé dans ses vieilleries. Les hétéros, de leur côté, étaient bien trop occupés à végéter sur leur chaise pour se soucier des pédés qui s'ensemençaient indûment dans le petit carré servant de piste de danse.

La première fois qu'il était venu ici, il s'était senti complètement à sa place. C'était comme si cet endroit avait été spécialement créé pour lui, pour servir son désespoir, réconforter sa solitude, alourdir sa douleur. Dieu, comme il avait haï ce bar au nom si significatif pour lui. _Lonely_, un lieu fait pour les âmes esseulées, les pauvres abrutis fatigués de la vie, épuisés de souffrir, cherchant la confirmation qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls à mourir de chagrin.

Oui. Ce bar était fait pour lui.

Draco Malfoy.

C'était la douzième fois ce mois-ci qu'il découchait.

Et toujours, dans sa tête, la même question revenait.

Si Lonely avait été crée pour lui, pourquoi est-ce _qu'il_ y venait _lui_ aussi ?

Harry Potter.

L'homme qu'il aimait, l'homme à qui il avait juré son amour...

L'homme qui soupirait dans les bras d'un autre, l'homme qui se laissait embrasser par un autre...

L'homme qui lui brisait le cœur.

Pour la quatrième fois de la semaine. Pour la douzième fois du mois.

**HPDMHPDMHPDM**

**Je t'aime quand même**

**Même si chaque jour avec toi me coûte la vie**

**Je t'aime quand même**

**Même si je dois chaque jour en payer le prix**

**Je t'aime quand même**

**J'aime t'aimer à en mourir**

**J'aime t'aimer pour en souffrir**

**Je t'aime comme on aime**

**Quand on ne sait faire autrement**

**Je t'aime quand même**

Draco sentit une main se poser sur sa hanche et la lui caresser avec douceur. Il frissonna et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, à mesure que la main se faisait plus coquine, voyageant sans complexe sur son corps moiré. La main redessina le contour de sa taille, puis s'intéressa au creux de ses reins avant de remonter le long de son dos pour aller se perdre sur sa nuque et fouiller amoureusement dans ses cheveux.

Hum, il était bien et cette main qui le câlinait lui faisait commencer de manière sublime la journée.

Cette gentille petite main qui à présent s'amusait à modeler la forme de son torse, s'attardant sur ses pectoraux avant d'aller s'enquérir de la fermeté de son ventre... Cette main qui descendait lentement et tortueusement le long de son corps flattant sa peau et qui semblait avoir un intérêt prépondérant pour cette petite touffe de poils blonds qui dépassaient du haut de son boxer.

Draco poussa un soupir sensuel et allait se retourner pour récompenser dignement le propriétaire de cette main, quand la voix dudit propriétaire le fit sursauter.

« Bonjours amour... »

Voilà bien une chose à mettre dans le livre des records. Draco Malfoy n'avait jamais et avec autant de rapidité, sauté hors de son lit, enfilé un pantalon et pointé sa baguette sur l'homme langoureusement allongé entre ses draps.

« Pu-tain ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? »

Harry Potter, car c'était bien lui, éclata de rire, prenant le temps de s'asseoir confortablement entre les draps, sans craindre une seconde le ton menaçant du blond et encore moins la baguette braquée sur lui.

« Répond-moi Potter, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? »

« Du calme mon Dragon. »

Plus au surnom qu'au ton doucereux que venait d'employer le brun, Draco se crispa et son regard s'assombrit.

« J'ai dit, répond-moi Potter. »

Harry, que la voix dangereusement grave de Draco alarma quelque peu, feignit l'indifférence en soupirant, mais consentit tout de même à répondre.

« Sortis tard hier au soir, crevé, pas le courage de rentrer chez moi, avait les clefs et donc venu dormir ici. »

Draco ferma les yeux et abaissa lentement sa baguette. Il aurait dû s'en douter...

« La prochaine fois ne laisse pas traîner tes mains sur moi, grogna-t-il, ça nous évitera des scènes de ce genre tôt le matin. »

Alors qu'il sortait de sa chambre, il l'entendit rire et répondre :

« Comme si ça te dérangeait. »

La porte de la chambre claqua, et Draco se passa une main tremblante le long de son visage tendu. Il fallait qu'il se calme. Il fallait qu'il calme les battements effrénés de son cœur et surtout la nausée qui menaçait de le prendre. Secouant la tête, il se dirigea d'un pas morne vers sa cuisine, s'y prépara un café et alla le boire sur sa terrasse.

Bien sûr que ça le dérangeait. Bien sûr que les mains d'Harry sur sa peau le démangeaient.

Mais ça, Harry s'en fichait comme de sa première chaussette.

Parce qu'Harry ne l'aimait pas. Parce qu'Harry se fichait bien de savoir que Draco l'aimait.

Cette comédie durait depuis... Draco ne le savait même pas lui-même.

Harry sortait le soir, Draco le suivait discrètement. Puis Harry se faisait draguer sous le regard douloureux de Draco, avant d'écarter les cuisses et de prendre son pied. Enfin Harry, en général trop crevé et bourré, s'arrêtait chez Draco pour y passer le reste de la nuit, se levant le matin en croyant parfois être dans le lit d'un de ses amants.

Draco, lui, le subissait, chaque seconde, chaque minute, chaque jour de sa putain de vie, il se soumettait à ce quotidien qui lui arrachait un peu plus le cœur. Cependant, malgré le cri de désespoir de sa raison, son cœur lui chantait une toute autre chanson.

Il aimait Harry.

Il était tombé fou amoureux d'Harry Potter, et même s'il ne supportait plus la souffrance qui lui incinérait le corps, il ne pouvait se résoudre à cesser de l'aimer.

Harry le savait, et il en profitait.

**Tu casses en moi ce qui me restait**

**D'un peu de foi et d'envie d'aimer**

**Si ça t'apaise brise moi encore**

**Je prierai le ciel que je ne t'aime pas plus fort**

**Tu me tues**

**Chaque fois tu reviens pour enfin me dire**

**Que tu n'en peux plus**

**Je te manque et sans moi tu vis le pire**

Un jour, Harry et lui avaient décidé de sortir ensemble. Ils avaient fait la connaissance de charmants jeunes hommes et de fil en aiguilles, ils avaient décidé de passer la nuit tous ensemble. Les garçons étaient ravis, Harry semblait tout émoustillé à l'idée de se faire deux mecs en même temps et Draco lui, était bouleversé. Il allait enfin pouvoir toucher Harry comme il l'avait toujours souhaité...

Bien de courte durée fut sa joie... En effet, cette nuit-là, alors qu'il s'était rapproché d'Harry, le brun lui avait murmuré : « Pas toi Malfoy, tu ne me toucheras pas. » (_**NdVif **__: Trop missant Ryry !_)

Cette phrase lui avait fait l'effet d'une bombe.

Son cœur s'était brisé, sa vue s'était brouillée et ses pas l'avaient menée hors de la chambre, alors que derrière lui, l'un des garçons demandait ce qu'il lui prenait et qu'Harry répondait : « Laisse tomber, amuse-toi plutôt avec moi. ».

Un Malfoy reste toujours maître de ses émotions. Un Malfoy ne s'abaisse pas à pleurer. Un Malfoy...

Putain ! Que son père aille se faire foutre !

Un Malfoy est humain. Un Malfoy a un cœur, comme tout le monde...

Alors cette nuit-là, juste cette nuit-là, Draco avait laissé son cœur parler. Il avait laissé son corps trembler sous la vague de tristesse qui l'avait envahie, il avait laissé ses larmes coulées et sa gorge hurler sa détresse.

Puis il était rentré chez lui, avait comme de coutume trouvé Harry entre ses draps et l'avait fichu à la porte sans aucune forme de cérémonie. Il l'avait simplement agrippé par le col de sa chemise puant le sexe et l'avait jeté sur les carreaux glacés de son perron. Ensuite, il avait changé les draps, prit une douche et passé le reste de la nuit à écouter les lamentations d'Harry.

Oh comme il se dégoûtait... Oui, il s'écoeurait lui-même.

Il aurait dû profiter de cette occasion pour faire définitivement sortir Harry de sa vie, mais il n'avait pas réussi à le faire. Il avait tenu une semaine... Une seule misérable semaine.

« Draco je t'en prie, je n'en peux plus. Tu me manques. S'il te plaît, ne me laisse pas, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi. »

Il lui avait fallu juste une phrase pour que Draco lui ouvre à nouveau la porte de sa maison. Une phrase, sans excuse, sans justification, une simple phrase qui faisait espérer le cœur de Draco. Une simple phrase qui sous-entendait qu'il y aurait peut-être une chance pour qu'Harry finisse par l'aimer ne serait-ce qu'un peu...

Il était pathétique, oui.

Mais il était amoureux et ça, rien ni personne ne pouvait y changer quoi que ce soit.

Draco aurait aimé être comme Harry. Il aurait aimé ne pas se soucier de ses sentiments et pouvoir flirter à gauche et à droite sans culpabiliser. Il aurait voulu perdre sa souffrance dans d'autres corps, oublier son chagrin dans d'autres bras, s'ouvrir qui sait à une autre rencontre, un autre amour...

Il avait essayé et Merlin sait que nombres d'hommes étaient passés dans son lit. Nombres d'hommes avaient fait un détour dans sa vie, mais il n'avait pas pu.

Il avait la sensation au fond de lui qu'il ne pourrait aimer qu'Harry.

Harry seulement, lui et lui seul.

Malgré toute sa tristesse, il continuait de rester auprès du Survivant. Malgré son cœur ensanglanté, il continuait d'aimer le Survivant. Malgré tout, il continuait de vouloir Harry.

**Dis moi m'aimerais-tu**

**Un peu plus si un jour je pouvais t'écrire**

**Que tu n'es rien pour moi**

**Que je suis mieux sans toi**

**Je t'aime quand même**

**Même si chaque jour avec toi me coûte la vie**

**Je t'aime quand même**

**Même si je dois chaque jour en payer le prix**

**Je t'aime quand même**

**J'aime t'aimer à en mourir**

**J'aime t'aimer pour en souffrir**

**Je t'aime comme on aime**

**Quand on ne sait faire autrement**

Draco c'était souvent demandé si la mort était une alternative à sa souffrance. Si la mort pouvait lui apporter un peu de l'amour qu'il attendait d'Harry... Oui, il y avait pensé et plus d'une fois. Mais plus d'une fois, il avait réalisé avec amertume que si dans la vie Harry Potter ne l'aimait pas, il ne pourrait jamais l'aimer dans la mort.

Et puis... Il était certainement l'être le plus stupide que la terre ait jamais portée, mais au fond de lui, il continuait d'espérer qu'un jour peut-être Harry tomberait sous son charme. Alors, il ne franchirait pas ce pas. Non, il ne mourrait pas, juste au cas où Harry l'aimerait...

Juste au cas où...

Pitoyable !

Draco avait gardé confiance. Pendant longtemps, il avait gardé l'espoir qu'un jour, ses sentiments seraient réciproques, mais vaines avaient été ses ambitions.

Il n'en pouvait plus...

Il était fatigué.

Epuisé.

Cassé.

Fini.

« Tu penses encore à moi ? »

Cette fois Draco ne sursauta pas, il ne tressaillit même pas. Il savait qu'Harry allait venir le retrouver sur la terrasse.

« À quoi ça te servirait de le savoir ? répondit-il après avoir bu une gorgée de café. »

Il ne s'était pas tourné vers Harry. Il refusait de croiser son regard plein d'étoiles d'avoir passé une si bonne nuit entre des bras étrangers. Il se contenta juste de s'approcher de la balustrade et d'y poser une fesse, les yeux perdus dans le feuillage orangé du chêne qui poussait dans le jardin de son voisin.

« Oh, mais on dirait que le Dragon est de mauvaise humeur, ricana Harry en s'asseyant sur le fauteuil adossé au mur. »

« Non Potter, je suis juste exténué. »

Draco entendit le rire cristallin d'Harry et il ferma les yeux, le capturant dans un recoin blessé de son cœur.

« Alors comme ça, tu as passé une bonne soirée toi aussi ? lui demanda l'ancien Gryffondor. C'est certainement pour cette raison que tu as répondue aussi chaudement à mes caresses ce matin. Au fait, excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te faire peur. C'est juste que je pensais être dans le lit d'un de mes amants. »

Un coup de poignard au ventre, et la main du blond se crispa sur sa tasse fumante. Son corps se raidit et il ferma les yeux, tentant d'endiguer avec toute la volonté dont il était capable, la brusque vague de tristesse qui lui enflait les entrailles.

« Si tu le dis, murmura-t-il. »

Il fallait qu'il mette fin à cette discussion. Il fallait qu'il arrête enfin de se voiler la face et qu'il fasse quelque chose.

Draco ne voulait plus survivre. Il voulait vivre...

« Harry, ça te dirait d'emménager ici ? »

Il entendit Harry avaler de travers et se mettre à tousser des « Hein ? » et des « Merde ! » surpris. Draco aurait pu rire, mais il n'en avait ni la force, ni le courage. Il se contenta de tourner la tête et d'observer le brun qui le regardait désormais avec des yeux de merlans frits.

« Tu peux répéter Malfoy ? »

« Soit, si tes oreilles sont bouchées à ce point-là, je le répète de bonne grâce. J'ai dit « ça te dirait d'emménager ici » ? »

Le visage d'Harry sembla se décomposer, mais aussi vite qu'il était devenu blanc, il s'empourpra laissant s'y dessiner un sourire et en sortir un rire.

« Tu plaisantes Malfoy ? Allez ! Où sont les caméras ? Sortez de vos cachettes les gars ! J'ai compris la supercherie. »

Draco baissa les yeux et soupira. Il aurait dû s'y attendre... Harry se moquait de lui comme il se moquait de ses sentiments.

Si Harry avait dit oui, il aurait oublié son projet et aurait continué de nourrir cet espoir fou. Mais il semblait qu'il se soit encore une fois leurré... enfin, au moins, il était fixé.

Il savait ce qui lui restait à faire. Il posa sa tasse sur la balustrade et se leva.

« Je ne plaisante pas Potter. Je suis très sérieux. »

Le rire d'Harry se calma, et Draco aima les rougeurs qui coloraient ses joues. Cependant, il se rabroua intérieurement et s'intima le calme.

« Pourquoi Malfoy ? Pourquoi voudrais-tu que j'emménage chez toi ? Je n'en ai aucune envie moi. » _**NdVif **__: Dis-moi, ma belle, je peux frapper Harry ? Dit oui siteplééé ! __**Ndla **__: Lol... attend la fin de la fiction ma chérie n.n, après tu en fais ce que tu veux.)_

Le cœur de Draco se brisa une nouvelle fois, mais le blond tint bon.

« Tout simplement parce qu'il semblerait que tu aies la fâcheuse manie de ne jamais vouloir rentrer chez toi, après avoir passé une soirée de beuverie en compagnie des demi-cerveaux qui te servent d'amants. »

Harry gloussa.

« Oh tu es dur là. Leurs cerveaux ont une taille respectable tu sais... »

Draco secoua la tête. Harry était si... bref !

« Je m'en fiche éperdument Potter. Ce n'est pas ce que je veux savoir. Es-tu sûr de ne pas vouloir emménager ici ? Cette maison est proche du Ministère, elle est à seulement deux kilomètres de la ville et elle a un magnifique jardin. D'autant que tu passes la moitié de ta vie ici et non chez toi. »

Harry haussa un sourcil et fini par se lever du fauteuil, abandonnant sa propre tasse de café aux pieds de celui-ci.

« Malfoy, c'est louche ce que tu me demandes. J'ai l'impression que tu essayes de me vendre ta maison là... »

Draco tressaillit, mais resta impassible.

« Non, je n'essaye pas de te la vendre Potter. »

« Tant mieux, parce que je ne veux pas venir vivre avec toi ! Manquerait plus que ça tien ! Non mais tu nous vois ensemble dans la même maison ? Je pensais que tu avais oublié tes sentiments pour moi Blondinet mais bon... Écoutes Draco, je te l'ai déjà dit, toi et moi c'est impossible. »

_Et pourquoi ? POURQUOI ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont de plus que moi tous ces autres mecs ? Franchement, qu'est-ce qu'ils ont que moi je n'ai pas !? _

Draco aurait voulu le crier, il aurait voulu secouer Harry et le lui demander, mais il n'en avait pas la force. Son corps tremblait et les larmes menaçaient de couler à nouveau. Il prit une profonde inspiration, ferma les yeux et détourna son visage de celui d'Harry.

« Qui te dit que nous y vivrons ensemble, toi et moi ? lui demanda-t-il doucement. »

« Oh... Alors c'est bien ce que je disais, tu essaies de me vendre ta maison parce que tu déménages, n'est-ce pas ? Tu as trouvé une autre maison ? Où ça ? »

« Je te l'ai dit Potter, je n'essaie pas de te vendre la maison. Si tu en veux, je te la donne, si tu n'en veux pas, je la mettrai à vendre. Pour ce qui est de mon nouveau logis, je n'ai aucune intention de te donner l'adresse. » _**NdVif **__: Bravo Draco… Ça c'est très bien dit ! __**Ndla **__: Tu en veux vraiment à Harry hein ?)_

Un hoquet de surprise le fit sourire tristement. Il s'était attendu à cette réaction.

« Pardon ? Attends... tu plaisantes là, hein ? »

« Non. »

« Mais... »

Draco se dirigea vers la baie vitrée. Il fallait qu'il s'en aille tout de suite, maintenant... Il poussa un dernier soupir et réitéra une nouvelle fois sa question.

« Veux-tu de cette maison, oui ou non Potter ? »

« Non je n'en veux pas ! s'écria Harry. Je... »

« Très bien. »

Le blond s'apprêtait à passer l'encadrement de la porte, quand il se sentit brusquement tiré vers l'arrière. Il cligna des yeux et affronta, une étrange boule au ventre, le regard furieux d'Harry.

« Où allais-tu ? lui demanda le brun. »

Le cœur de Draco bondissait dans sa poitrine, mais il se forçait à garder son calme.

« J'allais prendre un bain, répondit-il. »

« Ne joue pas à ce jeu-là avec moi Draco, menaça Harry d'une voix grave. »

« Je ne joue pas, Potter. Je t'ai posé une question, tu y as répondu, je ne vois pas l'intérêt de poursuivre et lâche-moi tu me fais mal ! »

Harry resserra sa prise sur le bras de Draco et articula un « Non » ferme et sans appel.

« Pourquoi Draco ? »

« Pourquoi quoi ? »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu pars ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne veux pas me dire où tu vas ? »

Draco se détacha avec peine de la poigne d'Harry et recula, massant son bras endolori.

« Tu le sais Potter, alors ne me pose pas de questions inutiles. »

**Même si je t'aime à tort**

**Même quand j'essaye plus fort**

**Tu mets l'amour à mort**

**Et encore, et encore, et encore...**

**Même si je t'aime a tort**

**Je te le crie plus fort**

**Je t'aime comme on aime**

**Quand on ne sait faire autrement**

Les yeux verts de l'ancien Gryffondor s'illuminèrent dangereusement, une colère sans nom semblant les animer.

« Alors c'est pour ça ? Juste parce que je ne partage pas tes sentiments tu as décidé de jouer les lâches et de te casser loin de moi ? Tu n'es qu'un sale petit enfoiré Malfoy ! UN ENFOIRÉ ! »

« JUSTEMENT ! cria Draco à son tour. JUSTEMENT JE SUIS UN ENFOIRÉ ! UN ENFOIRÉ QUI T'AIME ET QUI N'A AUCUN ESPOIR DE VOIR SES SENTIMENTS ÊTRE RÉCIPROQUES UN JOUR ! ALORS TU M'EXCUSERAS POTTY, MAIS JE CROIS EN AVOIR SUFFISAMMENT BAVÉ À CAUSE DE TOI ! »

Draco voulu tourner les talons et s'éloigner au plus vite d'Harry, mais il fut de nouveau tiré en arrière avant d'être violemment plaqué contre la balustrade, faisant tomber sa tasse dans le petit parterre de fleur derrière lui.

« Je t'aime. »

Le cœur du blond manqua un millier de battements, ses yeux s'écarquillant sous la surprise.

« Je t'aime Draco, ne pars pas. Tu ne peux pas m'abandonner... »

_S'il te plaît ne me laisse pas, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi._

« S'il te plaît ne me laisse pas, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi. »

Le même ton, le même regard suppliant, la même moue capricieuse d'un enfant...

Un rire sans joie monta dans la gorge du blond, et Draco se mit à rire avec frénésie. Seigneur dieu, il y avait cru. Il avait cru au « Je t'aime » bourré d'émotions d'Harry. Pendant une seconde, il avait réellement pensé qu'Harry lui déclarait sa flamme...

Si seulement il avait pu lui tenir un autre discours que l'espèce de simili de déclaration réchauffé qu'il venait de lui sortir.

La cruauté d'Harry n'avait-elle point de limite ? Était-il prêt à mentir juste pour que Draco reste à ses côtés ?

« Pourquoi resterais-je à tes côtés si tu ne m'aimes pas Harry ? lui demanda-t-il une fois son fou rire calmé. »

Harry ferma les yeux et soupira, cherchant probablement l'inspiration. Puis il ouvrit ses paupières et planta un regard émeraude déterminé dans celui, gris et tourmenté du blond.

« J'ai besoin de toi Draco, tu ne peux pas imaginer combien ta présence dans ma vie est nécessaire. Je... Tu es la seule personne qui me permette de ne pas m'enfoncer dans une routine. Tous les jours je m'ennuie et toi, tu es un peu comme mon petit bouffon tu sais ? Mon petit clown personnel avec qui je peux rire et partager plein de trucs ! Tu es... Putain Draco, tu ne peux simplement pas comprendre que je ne veux pas que tu t'en ailles ! Attends au moins que j'ai trouvé quelqu'un avant de te barrer merde ! »

Si au début de la tirade, Draco avait été touché et ému, il en avait été tout autrement à la fin. Cette fois, son cœur était tout ce qu'il y a de plus refermé. Si l'amour avait ce goût-là, alors il ne voulait plus aimer. Si l'amour avait ce tranchant, alors il ne voulait plus s'y couper.

Il repoussa Harry sans douceur et le toisa froidement, du même regard de glace qu'il employait dans ses jeunes années.

« Ton petit bouffon personnel, hein Potter ? Et bien excuse-moi, mais ça ne m'amuse plus de jouer les clowns pour toi Potty, je pense que dans ce domaine-là tu n'auras aucun mal à me trouver un remplaçant. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu puisses avoir si peu de respect envers moi, mais au moins, maintenant, je suis fixé. Adieu, Potter. »

**Je t'aime quand même**

**Même si chaque jour avec toi me coûte la vie**

Draco tourna les talons, fermant les yeux sur les larmes naissantes et fila à travers le salon. À peine, eut-il dépassé le divan qu'une main puissante se referma sur son bras lui faisant pousser un cri de douleur avant qu'il ne soit jeté avec force contre la porte de sa chambre.

Son corps s'y heurta de plein fouet et il voulut se retourner pour envoyer son poing dans la figure d'Harry, mais ce dernier l'emprisonna de son corps, plaquant ses mains contre le mur, écartant ses cuisses à l'aide d'une de ses jambes et bloquant sa tête avec ses dents plantées dans son cou.

« PUTAIN MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU... »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'Harry avait lâché sa peau, lui vociférant à l'oreille.

« TA GUEULE ! S'il faut que je te baise pour que tu restes avec moi Draco, alors je te baiserai ! Je te baiserai comme jamais tu ne l'as été avant et je peux te jurer que tu auras tellement mal au cul, que tu ne pourras plus bouger ! Peut-être alors que tu comprendras... »

« Comprendre quoi Potter ? Que tu n'es en définitive qu'un taré qui pour marquer son territoire blesse les gens, c'est ça ? Un pauvre traumatisé de la guerre qui ne sait plus comment agir sauf avec mépris et violence ? »

Harry poussa un grognement mécontent et lui mordit violemment l'épaule. Draco hurla, laissant les larmes couler librement sur ses joues.

**Je t'aime quand même**

**Même si je dois chaque jour en payer le prix**

Le blond sentit la main d'Harry s'affairer sur la braguette de son pantalon et il tenta de se débattre mais ses efforts étaient vains. Il se répugnait à l'admettre, mais il aimait cette main dominatrice qui déboutonnait son pantalon en urgence. Il aimait cette main qui saisissait avec hargne son pénis et qui le masturbait vivement, puissamment, lui faisant pousser un cri douloureux mais aussi plein de désir.

Il était écœuré par ses propres désirs, par ses propres réactions, mais il en avait tellement envie. Il avait rêvé de ce moment-là si souvent, qu'il ne s'en rappelait plus le nombre.

Alors il se contenta de poser son front contre le mur, ses deux mains crispées près de son visage, alors que sa voix se brisait sur des gémissements rauques, et que les mains d'Harry le tourmentaient de la plus délicieuse des manières. Le bassin tendu contre le sexe dur du brun, le corps raidit par le plaisir et le souffle haletant, Draco s'abandonnait entièrement au doigté d'Harry.

Oh, il n'avait pas combattu longtemps, c'était une évidence. Mais l'attente, la déception, la tristesse, mêlés à une envie quasi vitale de sentir Harry au moins une fois contre lui, l'avait fait céder.

Il aimait ce petit connard brun à en mourir.

Il l'aimait et ne pouvait lutter contre ce sentiment.

Il l'aimait et s'il avait l'occasion de l'avoir pour lui au moins une fois, il n'allait certainement pas s'en priver.

Même si pour cela il devait se rabaisser au niveau d'une catin.

Et encore, une catin se faisait payer pour être humilié.

Et encore, une catin était moins pitoyable que lui en ce moment.

Une catin avait-elle donc plus d'honneur que lui ? Plus de dignité que lui, Draco Malfoy, ancien Prince des Serpentard ?

Certainement pas !

Alors qu'il sentait son pantalon et celui d'Harry être baissés avec empressement, Draco rassembla toute sa force et se détacha du mur. Harry poussa un cri de surprise alors qu'il tombait fesses les premières au sol, et le blond fit volte face aussi vite qu'il le put. Il empoigna Harry par le col de sa chemise et le retourna promptement sur le sol.

« Draco tu... »

« Tu ne m'auras pas Potter ! Je ne suis pas une pute ! »

Sur ces mots, le blond saisit la chevelure de jais d'Harry et le força à plaquer son visage contre le sol. Il entendit les lunettes du brun se briser mais n'y accorda pas la moindre attention.

Attrapant son sexe devenu dur, il le dressa contre l'anus d'Harry, l'humidifia sommairement en crachant dessus et empala l'ancien Gryffondor d'un coup sec et brusque.

« AAAAHHHHHHH ! »

Fut le cri de douleur d'Harry et le gémissement de plaisir de Draco.

L'horreur de la situation prenait le blond aux tripes, les lui tordants, les lui lacérant, mais son cœur avait été réduit en miettes. Son cœur n'était plus que cendre au milieu d'un amas de solitude, de souffrance et de tristesse. Son cœur n'était plus que la braise incandescente de la vengeance...

**Je t'aime quand même**

**J'aime t'aimer à en mourir**

**J'aime t'aimer pour en souffrir**

Le blond amorça un va-et-vient brutal et rapide que facilitait le sang qui s'écoulait lentement de l'anus d'Harry. Il avait l'impression de lui prendre sa virginité et même si ce n'était pas vraiment le cas, même s'il savait que ce sang n'était que la preuve de la douleur qu'il infligeait à Harry, il ne s'en souciait pas. Il en éprouvait même une certaine joie malsaine.

Si d'autres hommes avaient eu le droit d'enculer Harry, pourquoi pas lui ? Pourquoi pas lui, alors qu'Harry avait quelques minutes plus tôt, voulu en faire de même avec lui...

« Draco ! Draco ! Dracoooo... »

Le blond ne savait pas si Harry criait de plaisir ou de souffrance, mais il continuait à s'enfoncer avec ardeur entre ses reins. Il continuait de pousser son sexe en Harry comme si sa dernière heure était arrivée...

« Tu voulais de la baise Potter, et bien te voilà servi ! »

Harry obligea Draco à lâcher ses cheveux et il se redressa contre le corps incendié du blond. Draco plongea avec délices sa bouche au creux du cou bronzé qui l'attirait tant et se mit à mordiller la peau tendue et humide de sueur qu'il y trouva. Alors que ses lèvres et ses dents s'acharnaient sur cet endroit, l'une de ses mains alla chercher la verge gonflée d'Harry pour l'inviter dans la danse érotique de leur bassin bougeant ensemble.

« Dracoooo... »

Un sexe dur et large s'enfonçant dans un cul moite et largement ouvert.

« Encore ! Encore ! »

Une langue affamée lapant une peau mouillée de désir.

« Hummm... »

Une main blanche et habile masturbant un pénis bronzé et palpitant.

« C'est si bon... »

Deux gorges douloureusement sèches qui bramaient un plaisir animal.

« AAAH ! HUMMN ! »

Deux corps s'épousant parfaitement, ondulant sur un même tempo, se cognant avec la brusquerie d'un poing enragé, s'unifiant juste pour quelques minutes d'une vie...

C'était sauvage.

C'était bestial.

C'était torride.

C'était de la baise à l'état pur.

Sans autres sentiments que l'envie, l'appétit, le désir, la convoitise et la faim de l'orgasme.

Un orgasme fulgurant qui les traversa de part en part, quand une dernière fois la verge de Draco s'enfonça en Harry. Un orgasme terrassant quand la verge de Draco le prolongea d'encore quelques puissants coups de reins. Un orgasme enflammant quand les dernières giclées de spermes salirent le sol moquetté du salon. Un orgasme provocant quand les tremblements secouèrent les corps remplis d'endorphines.

Un orgasme magnifique oui.

Un orgasme magnifiquement triste quand Draco réalisa ce qu'il venait de faire.

Quand il réalisa que son cœur n'était plus qu'une pulpe ensanglantée palpitant dans sa poitrine.

**Je t'aime comme on aime**

**Quand on ne sait faire autrement**

**Je t'aime quand même**

Réprimant la soudaine vague de nausée qui assaillit son estomac, il se releva, les jambes encore flageolantes de plaisir, et se dirigea sans un mot vers sa chambre. Il allait ouvrir la porte quand la voix d'Harry s'éleva, brisée par une respiration rauque, essoufflée par ses cris de jouissance...

« Draco... Reste. S'il te plaît. »

Y avait-il un infime espoir qu'Harry puisse éprouver un jour de l'amour à son égard ? Pouvait-il seulement se contenter d'une simple attirance après avoir traversé tout cela ?

« Tu as eu ce que tu voulais, alors reste... je t'en prie. »

Non... Bien sûr que non.

Il avait vraiment régressé au niveau d'une simple catin.

Quoique... Une catin se faisait payer pour rester, mais une catin ne refusait pas la volonté de son client.

Lui, il avait touché le fond. Il était pire qu'une catin.

« Un pute, elle au moins, a de l'honneur à revendre... murmura-t-il en s'enfermant dans sa chambre. Va-t'en Harry, et ne cherche plus jamais à me revoir. »

**HPDMHPDMHPDM**

On lui avait dit un jour, qu'il tomberait amoureux d'Harry Potter...

_Je le suis déjà._

On lui avait dit un jour, qu'il ferait l'amour à Harry Potter...

_Je ne suis qu'une pute. _

On lui avait dit un jour, qu'il se marierait avec Harry Potter...

_Hahaha ! _

**Je t'aime quand même...**

_**-THE END-**_

Des bisous ? Des bisous ? ... Non ? Pas de bisous ? AWW ! Vous savez qu'il est interdit de lancer des tomates pourri à l'auteur ? Non mais ! Bande de violents !

Je voulais m'essayer au Drama, je crois que je vais m'en tenir à l'humour lol... Je n'ai pas l'âme d'une drama-ficeuse, même quand je déprime, il faut que je trouve un moyen de rire ahlala... Je suis irrécupérable.

Je reconnais avoir fait quelque chose de tordu, mais en même temps, c'est plutôt difficile de ne pas mettre ensemble un couple qu'on ne peut pas s'empêcher de mettre ensemble... D'où le lemon, qui n'était pas censé être là au début... ahem n.n...

Alors, un petit commentaire pour me faire plaisir ? Bisous, réclamations, menaces de mort, tortures de l'auteur, tout est accepté n.n...

À bientôt !

Kissouxxxx HK ;)

_PS_ : Si vous êtes gentils et que je me sens inspirée, je ferais une suite héhé... Du chantage ? Comment ça du chantage ? Je suis étrangères au chantage moua Messieurs Dames ! Lol...

_**NdVif **__:Une suite ???? Yahouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu OUI JE LE VEUX !!!!... tu as sans doute fait le rapport avec le mariage ? lol. C'est vraiment très, très bon, bien que… Avec une suite ce sera VRAIMENT merveilleux… Mais la suite, je la veux avec une fin toute zentille, hein ?)_


End file.
